Fantendo - Aurora's Game
Fantendo: Aurora's Game is a game by Bomb Productions Games. Being a Bomb Production, please do not edit except for spelling errors. It is a roguelike-action-adventure-RPG for the PC, Mac, and Hybrid Delta. Gameplay Similar to dungeons in The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, and The Binding of Isaac, Fantendo: Aurora's Game is viewed from an aerial perspective. Rather than being set in dungeons, however, the game is mostly set in a warped and ravaged Fantendoverse under the effects of The Aurora. Thus, the environment of which the game takes place is generally very open. You command one character on your team at a time, and the rest of your team is controlled by AIs. You can switch between player characters at any time, but you can only strictly control one at a time; any character you switch out of will be controlled by an AI until you switch to it again. Unlike most roguelikes, the combat in the game is real-time rather than turn-based, as is the movement. Akin to most roguelikes, though, the terrains and the placement of enemies are randomly generated; this gives the player a new challenge every time. Characters have three attacks: melee, projectile, and special. Melee attacks are more close-combat, while projectiles can be shot at enemies from long distances. Special attacks are gained by filling up a gauge in the game's HUD that is filled progressively by killing more and more enemies, and the special attacks themselves also range from character to character, and are like wide-scale projectile attacks. Plot A mysterious force has shrouded the entirety of the Fantendoverse. The Aurora, a vast anomaly of unknown origins, has blanketed the Fantendoverse with vibrant colors. The denizens of the Fantendoverse are awed by the expansive Aurora, and many of its heroes and various inhabitants have been willed to a small planet that has since become a tourist attraction for viewing The Aurora. However, once the heroes of the Fantendoverse have gathered, The Aurora decides to make its voice heard. Telepathically, it communicates with the heroes, and explains to them that it is an anomaly of immense power and that, for a price, it will grant one hero one fantastic wish of their choosing. The Aurora also explains that it has warped and distorted the entire Fantendoverse using its power to make it a playing field for the heroes, and that if they so wish to participate in its game, its wish will be theirs, but only the one hero who defeats all eight of its challenges and becomes Aurora's Champion. The heroes decide to accept The Aurora's challenge and decide to participate in its game, also deciding to separate themselves into teams for the first portions of its game in order to advance further from the start. However, they soon realize that The Aurora's game isn't quite as it seems... Playable Characters TBA Levels TBA DLC TBA Gallery TBA Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Mac Games Category:Hybrid Δ Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Role-Playing Games